Starting Anew
by ManiacMily
Summary: Team Kakashi (Yamato included, no Sasuke, but Sai is here), Team Guy (Neji is alive), Team 10 (no Asuma), and Itachi end up in the world of mages and guilds. They somehow end up on Fairy Tail's doorstep. Now that they're in a new world, should they start anew? Or should they continue the bloodshed? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Let's start anew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I can't draw THAT well...**  
_Yo! It's me, the one who can't finish a story. Well, I've made a vow to finish this story, even though it might be as crappy as... Crap? Well, everyone that is aNaruto character here is a teenager like in Shippuden. They were just fighting Itachi and they ended up in front of Fairy Tail and on top of Natsu and Happy._

To be honest, who'd know they'd fall out of the sky? Lucy pondered, walking on the edge of the canal as some fishermen called out to her, unknowned to her. As she reached her apartment, she recalled what has happened in the last 10- 12 hours of her life.

"Yo! Luuucyyyy!" called Natsu cheerily. _Too _cheerily for the drowsy blonde mage.

"What?" she replied, head still on the counter of the bar, eyes with a boring mood radiating from them.

"We've already picked out a new mission!" he affirmed, seeming proud of himself. This seemed to have waken up the sleepy mage.

"Why?!" she moaned, starting to pull out her hair out in a comical fashion.

"We need to pay for your rent!" Natsu pipped up.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"The mission we just finished allowed me to pay for not only this month's rent, but next month's too!" Lucy yelled, eyes still sleepy, but mouth and brain wide awake.

"Fine. But we're leaving for the mission by next week? Okay?" Natsu said, giving Lucy no other choice but to agree with Natsu and the impatient and discontent Happy.

"Wahhh! Natsu! I want food NOW!" Happy cried, starting to fly off of Natsu's shoulder.

"I know," Natsu gently told his little Exceed as his stomach rumbled. "Eh, Lucy?"

"What?" she whined, about to fall asleep again.

"Can we change the time limit?"

There was a silence while Lucy was thinking, "To when?"

"A few minutes?" he timidly suggested.

"YOU WISH! I'M DEAD TIRED FROM OUR LAST MISSION AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE IN A FEW MINUTES?!" she exploded, making the entire guild eerily quiet.

Being used to be yelled at by scary female mages, he replied with a large smile, "Yup! I feel so much better that you understand."

"Geez... You're a real pain in the ass." Lucy chuckled to herself. "Sure, but at least give me an hour."

"Yeah, but we leave today, right?" he questioned dumbly. Lucy and everyone else just stared at Natsu like he was an idiot, no IS an idiot, and then just bursted out laughing, leaving a clueless Natsu and Happy to wonder what was going on.

"Anyways, see you later!" Natsu said, elated that he'll earn more money soon. A second after he left the guild and the door closed, there was a bright ray of light from the sky, a thud, and Natsu with Happy yelling and others in pain.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy obviously concerned for her clumsy nakama. As she opened the enourmous guild door, she was very shocked to what she is witnessing.

"L- Lucy..." Happy cried, weak and obviously beat. "S- Save... Natsu..."

_You're asking me to help Natsu when you're in that state? You're more selfless than I thought. _"Sure, Happy, but who are these people?" Swiftly counting all of the people (not including Happy or Natsu), there were a total of 13 people in the bundle of body parts.

"Who are you?! What happened?! Where are we?! Why can that cat talk?! Why aren't we bruised?! What the hell is going on?!" a blonde boy questioned. He has spiky blonde hair, light blue eyes, whiskers on his face, a headband with a leaf of the center.

"Actually, I was going to ask you guys that, too. Who are you? How did you fall out of the sky? Are you from Edolas?" Natsu inquired, just as much as the (Lucy prediction) 15 year old boy. He got untangled pretty quickly and found Happy on the bottom of the pile and pulled him out, to much discomfort to the others.

"Hey, you guys." a monotone voice called out to them, it was a middle aged man with spiky white hair. "Yup, you pretty blonde and pink haired kid, could you help untangle us and then I'll explain the situation."

"Oh, okay." Lucy tentatively agreed, blushing slightly from Kakashi-sensei's comment.

"Sure, why not?" Natsu too agreed, less tentative and careful than Lucy. He started out with the blonde haired boy. In a flash, he was untangled and so was the man, Kakashi.

"Yo, thanks." the blonde kid thanked. "My name is Naruto, yours?"

"No problem. My name is Natsu, the other girl is Lucy and the cat is Happy." Natsu answered, helping another man, about a year or two older than Kakashi, wearing a green spandex suit and a vest with a red swirl on the back.

"Thanks! That's what youth is about! Helping others to keep other people's youth from going away!" the man Natsu just helped. "My name is Gai and yours is... Natsu!"

"Yeah, it seems that name is familiar to me..." another person stated, a girl with two buns on her head. "Hi, my name is Tenten. The green (old) guy is my sensei and the other green guy is my nakama, also that guy over there." Tenten said, pointion at a bundle of long brown hair and dirty clothes. Thhe messy bundle slowly stood up and dusted his clothes of.

"Hi, I'm Neji." he shortly said in a neutral tone, sounding boring to Natsu, but mysterious and (a bit) attractive to Lucy.

"Hey, who's that pink haired girl over there?" Lucy asked, pointing at a teen picking up some medical supplies. Natsu looked over that way and stopped helping a teen wearing identical clothing to Gai.

As Natsu went over to the pink haired girl, she was still checking for all of her supplies. He tapped her shoulder and she punched him. The force of the punch was so powerful, he flew through the Guild exterior walls and made a crack in the guild's interior wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in concer. She rounded up on the pink haired girl. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! HE HELPED YOUR FRIENDS AND-"

"Oh, he did?" she asked as if nothing happened. "Well, let me do something." She stood up, helped the teen in a green spandex suit to get up, whose name was said to be Lee, and went over to Natsu, making everyone gape at her. No one ever hurt Natsu that much in one blow besides Gildarts!

She came to Natsu and crouched besides him. She put a ball of chakra in one hand and started to heal him.

"Who are you and what do you have against us?" a red haired (Sakura's prediction) 19 year old female asked, wearing armor.

"My name is Sakura. That is all you need to know about me. I was fighting the man with the black cloak that has red clouds patterning the cloth. I was then transported to your world and the annoying blondie over there asked if we came from Edolas. That is incorrect, we come from the Hidden Village of Konoha from the Fire Country. Any more information you need?" she expounded, still healing Natsu.

With a start, Natsu was finally robust and unbruised once again.

"Hmph, with that threatning move to one of our comrades, you must be an enemy," the red haired female said. "We have no choice to attack."

"Wait!" Sakura frantically yelled, a sudden change in mood. "Please, it was me who harmed Natsu. I am deeply sorry, but please, don't hurt my friends. If you want to attack, which I advice you to not, please attack me."

"Very well. Natsu, you were the one who got hurt, shall we attack?" the scarlet head asked, ready to fight.

"No. It's okay, one, she fell out of the sky and was confused, I don't blame her. And two, you would've beaten someone up if you were in a different world and they touched you." Natsu decided. He turned to Sakura. "Thanks for healing me. And um... Sorry for touching you earlier. I didn't want to startle you, I just wanted to see what you were picking up. It might be helpful on my next mission with Lucy."

"Oh, it's okay. But we need to get back to our world. We need to defeat Itachi." she sternly said, turning back to serious and was walking towards to the man in a black cloak.

"Sakura, everyone... Let's start over..." he muttered. Everyone from Konoha was shocked and was staring at Itachi with surprise, disgust, or neutralness (Neji and Kakashi).


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy my decent fanfic! ^_^**

_ Hey everyone! I know I didn't really make it clear who fell out of the sky yesterday, so, I'll make sure to make it clear today! Please, no fire! Enjoy!_

(Lucy P.O.V.)

After gathering information on everyone's name, there is Naruto, Sakura, Kakasi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Sai, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Yamato-sensei, and Itachi. It seems as if Itachi was previously fighting the rest of them, then suddenly, a light sucked them up from their "village."

"So, that's what you want, Itachi?" Kakashi-sensei questioned, looking surprised and bored. Why does it seem that he is so bored everywhere...?

"Well, I know you would disagree, but I don't find it neccessary for innocent people who know nothing to be involved with our troubles." the man supposedly named Itachi argued, in a monotone while trying to convince 12 other people. The rest of the guild helped the outsiders and gathered basic information on everything that has currently happened so even a dimwit like Natsu (no offense) could understand.

"Hm... He does make a reasonable point, but it's not only my decision, Itachi-san." Kakashi said, still thinking, "Though I am captain, I have other people captain with me. They would also have to agree with these terms, you know... And it won't be easy to convince them."

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"Naruto! I know you have your reasons why Itachi and we shouldn't cooperate, but-"

"I also have proof! All we need is Sasuke! He-"

"Don't bring my younger brother into this!" Itachi yelled, silencing Naruto and earning worried glances not only from the guild members, but the Konoha shinobi.

(3rd person; more like a textbook...)

With Itachi being the cool, collected person we all knew, had and has a soft side whenever his younger brother was mentioned. No one, not even himself knows how much he sacrificed for his younger brother. Everytime Sasuke is brought up, his temper becomes out of control and a sharp pain is shot through his head.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

"Yeah, Naruto! Do you know how sensitive the topic of Sasuke is?" I yelled, tears gleaming in my eyes.

"S- Sorry, Sakura- chan..." Naruto apologized, I crossed my arms over my chest and grunted and nudged my head in Itachi's direction. He sucked his teeth and that pissed me off. He suddenly seemed scared (and I don't know why...) and started to aplogize to Itachi. "Sorry, Itachi- san! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorr-"

"You're funny." Itachi chuckled. Kakashi- sensei smiled and seemed pretty content. "But come here." Itachi ordered. I looked shocked, _what is he going to do to Naruto? No! Don't go-_

Before I knew it, Naruto was in front of Itachi and Itachi brought his hand up to Naruto's forehead.

"No!" I yelled in sync with Kakashi, Guy, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, and Yamato.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, staggering backwards and falling. I stare at Itachi in a comical manner as if he was crazy. I then focus on Naruto and hurry to his side.

"What happened?" I ask. It wasn't Naruto who answered.

"He just poked you in the forehead! And you just fall over like the way Sakura punched Natsu!" the annoying blondie yelled. _What was her name...? Oh yeah, Lucy!_

"Well, if you don't know, Itachi could fight one of us on a one-on-one battle with only one hand to use. I wouldn't underestimate him." I told her. I look at Naruto with shame. I then turn to Itachi and see happiness in his eyes and... Remorse? "Itachi... san?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden respect for him. "Y- Yes, Sakura?"

"You did this with... Sasuke too, huh?"

"Y- Yeah... Naruto and Sasuke are alike somehow." he tells me and everyone, even the people who have no idea what the hell is going on. "Anyways," he starts, getting back to business, "what's your decision? Shall we continue fighting? Or will we start anew?"

Kakashi- sensei and Guy- sensei look at each other, and nod. They then look at Neji and he's still thinking. They look over to Captain Yamato and he shrugs. They then look at... Me? I nod, serious and confident in my decision. We all turn our heads to Neji and he looks up.

"I guess all of your answers are yes, huh?" he asked, knowing he got the predicton correct. We all nod our heads. "Fine, I'll agree..."

"Great... Another faked alliance with people I don't like. But since you were my brother's friends, I'll push our disagreements to the side and-"

"But I wasn't finished speaking yet, Itachi- san," Neji interrupted, " we will be comrades for now. But when we return to Konoha, we will continue our battle. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal... With a small smudge." Itachi smirks. _What now...?!_

"Very well, what?" Neji spits, apparently not content with our temporary alliance.

"Why don't we stay comrades? I never liked Akatsuki, to be honest. Well, except for Kisame, but I can discard of him easily..."

"Exactly," Neji stated.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. For Shikamaru to not understand, it must be something only Neji knows of.

"You, Itachi- san, don't care about other people's lives. You value nothing, so when we get back to Konoha (I can't believe I'm saying this...) we're going to beat some sense in to you." Neji fiercely affirmed, a menancing look in his creamiy white eyes.

"Yeah! You go...! I forgot your name, ponytail-guy." Natsu said, confused and thinking. _Baka..._

"First of all, it's Neji Hyuga and second... My nickname isn't ponytail-guy! It's something else..."

"Oh?" Natsu challenged. "Then what is it? _Neji Hyuga?_"

"You really want to know?" he asked, smirking.

"Of course." Natsu grinned.

"Heh. It's-"

"He's a genius! A worthy rival for me!" Lee burst out, proud to be a comrade of Neji Hyuga.

"Is that so?" Natsu chuckled. "Well, what is your renowned nickname?"

"It's... The genius of the Hyuga clan." Neji simply stated, obviously the awe from the entire guild. This somehow upsetted Shikamaru.

"Oi, oi... You guys, though Neji is a supposedly 'genius,' I'm also a genius. Don't you think so, Neji?" Shikamaru blandly asked, matching Neji's neutralness.

"Yeah, I guess... No, I know, you led us through numerous missions with a plan for every mistake that could've been made. I suppose that deserves some praise. But anyways, let's get back to business. Itachi- san. You know that after we return to Konoha, we will fight. Correct?'

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just relax for a while?" he asked, as if there isn't a care in the world for him.

"Whatever." I retorted, barely audible, but it seems everyone heard.

"Okay, now that things have settled, who's the boss of this... Guild? I'd like to join." Kakashi- sensei inquired.

"Yo! I'm up here!" a voice yelled out. All heads turned to see a short, old, skinny, shriveled man wearing a tan coat with some sort of creature pasted on the back. He jumped from the balcony and landed in front of Kakashi- sensei. "You want to join my guild?" he questioned.

"Yeah. And I'd be pleased if everyone else here will be able to join also. If it's not a hinderance to you or your guild at all whatsoever." Kakashoi- sensei added.

"I don't mind, and even though you've hurt Natsu a bit, it's okay." the master said. "By the way, my name is Makarov, pleased to meet all of you."

So this is it! My second chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like always, I'll check later since it's almost 12 A.M. here in NY and I need to sleep. Plus, I'm extremely lazy, so... Yup. R&R and I'll try to fill your expectations! ^_^


	3. A fight, and a published death sentence

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

___Hello! This is the third chapter. I make mistakes when I type fast, which I do since I have a LOT of homework to do, considering that the NY State Test is coming up. Anyways, since this took a long time to update, I'll make it longer. Enjoy!_

(3rd Person omniscent)

"Wow!" Sakura and Tenten exclaimed, looking at their new tatoos plastered on the back of their hands, prescisely the exact place where Lucy got her tatoos.

Sitting with Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Natsu, Lucy retorted, "Why do they get to join?"

"Well, I think it's fine that we have new guild members, as long as they don't act as recklessly as Natsu." Wendy added, a bit timid and quiet, shy to the new members.

"I'd have to agree with Wendy." Gray replied, after thinking a bit.

"What's wrong with me?" Natsu bellowed, earning chuckles from his guild members.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and the flying Happy. "I'm still sorry about earlier."

"Nah, it's okay!" Natsu said, waving his hand and sitting back.

"Well, you said you wanted something for your 'misson' with..."

"Well?!" Lucy asked in disbelief that this girl forgot her name.

"With... Lucy!" Sakura exclaimed, finally remembering, "Anyways, you said you wanted to go on a mission with her and you wanted some medical items. I have a few spare items for poison and when you run out of chakra." Sakura explained.

"Chakra?" Gray inquired looking confused.

"Oh, my bad. In this world it's magic energy, huh?" she questioned, answering her own question simultaneously. They all nodded, amazed by this girl's background knowledge on them.

"Anyways-" Erza replied after a long pause.

"Sure, we'll take some of your medicine!" Natsu interrupted Erza. With a vein sticking out, Erza gave Natsu a large punch to the head, about as hard as Erza can punch without it seeming like it was nothing.

"What I was saying, I was going to ask you how do you know so much about us?" Erza interrogated.

"I read a book, it was called 'Fairy Tail.' I thought they spelled the 'Tale' wrong, but I guess that book was about your guild." Sakura said, earning nods from Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kakasi-sensei and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it was particular that an author would make such a silly mistake, especially on a title," Shikamaru added.

"Oh?" Lucy pondered, "Then why isn't there a book on your guys' world here?"

"Lucy does make a valid point," Erza stated.

"Very true, but Konoha has a copy of every single book in the world. It's in the library of your home, Lucy." Sakura said back, rebuttling Lucy's somewhat accusation.

"So? I lived in the-"

"Heartfilia estate. I am well aware, that book would add a new chapter every now and then, so all of your journeys were recorded. I think I have it with me..." Sakura told them, apparently the entire guild listening to the conversation. As she was rummaging through her backpack, Natsu declared,

"Why don't we all go on a mission?"

"Pardon?" Neji interuppted. "We all just met and not to sound snobby, we haven't made a plan and we don't know your strength and especially... Your weaknesses."

"So?" Gray asked. "It's more fun if you just wing it."

"But you die easier that way." Neji counterattacked. Gray took a sharp breath in and Natsu became serious.

"So, you're saying we'll die if we wing it? We winged it so many countless times and-"

"Have you ever thought of your comrades' feelings if you died?!" Neji shouted, which was so unlike him. In Neji's mind, the memory of Tenten almost dying in a water prison was playing, so was his father dead.

"N- Neji... Calm down..." Tenten soothed. At the sound of her voice, Neji calmed down a bit, but his eyes shown great determination.

"I will not go on your mission if you don't make a plan. At least show us what you can do." he said, giving more of an order than a suggestion.

"Whatever." spat Natsu. "Fire dragon-"

"Waaaaait!" Makarov called.

"What, old man?" Natsu responded.

"Go outside! You'll destroy the entire guild!" Makarov warned, yelling.

"Okay, old man!"

"Don't call me old man," Makarov muttered under his breath.

As Natsu stepped out of the guild, he took a few steps away from the guild and took a deep breath. "Fire dragon's roar!" As he made a breath of fire, there was another one, engulfing Natsu's and becoming larger, then exploding.

"That's not a dragon's roar." Itachi simply stated. "And what I just did was one of the weakest. No... I shouldn't sound too boastful... I think it was in the middle...?"

"Heh, heh. A challenge, eh? Let's see if you could-" Before Natsu could finish, he as engulfed in a flame. He attempted in eating the large fireball, but to no avail. Well, maybe a bit of avail...? He started to eat, and he was fine. Later on, he couldn't seem to eat the fire and started to choke on it, the fire then encasing him.

"Hmm... It seems that your scarf is protecting you, huh?" Itachi asked, too answering his own question.

After the flame died out, Natsu was smiling, heck, he was laughing like a madman. "Nice, old man-"

"I'm only 21..." Itachi interrupted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, trying to settle down his annoyance and anger. "I just have stress marks. Got a problem... Aho *dumbass*?"

"Wow... He's just like Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled, Naruto nodded in agreement to this comment and so did Kakashi- sensei.

"Itachi. Enough." Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"I know, I didn't like him anyways, way too easy to handle." Itachi replied in a monotone.

"Whatever..." Natsu muttered, barely audible. "Anyways, I wanted to fight that ponytail guy. The one in the man-skirt and apron."

"Pardon me?" Neji asked, an abundant amount of veins sticking out on his forehead. "... Man... Skirt...?! ... Apron...?"

"Yup! You were the one to suggest this, so let's-"

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji called out, striking Natsu multiple times, only for Natsu to dodge just the first hit, but nonetheless, Natsu became overpowered in a couple of seconds.

"Whatever-" Natsu said, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his torso.

"Heh," Neji smirked. "My fighting style is to be gentle to the outside, but brutal to the inside. I didn't hit any vital areas to make you internally bleeding, but you can't use your magic energy to do anything. And from what I recall in that book, you use magic energy to do everything, huh? From usinig hand- to- hand combat and ability-type attacks and defenses. I could do the same thing to Lucy and she'd have the same result as you."

"Wow... You know your stuff... I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared, even though it's be a hinderance to Natsu's health, but that didn't matter. Natsu was one for living his life to the fullest each day, not like Neji or Shikamaru, who try to plan life to make it enjoyable in the end and having no regrets of what happened.

"No," Neji firmly disagreed. Natsu looked at him with a confused look. "You're out of magic energy and if you continue to fight you'll eventually pass out-in a serious situation, you'll die."

"I'll... _Die..._?" Natsu questioned to himself, audible for others to hear. Neji is just standing there with a straight face. Natsu looked up to see Neji's blank face. "So what if I die?!" Natsu roared, "Like hell you would care!"

Neji's blank face was quickly replaced by a face of pure, cold fury. "Yes, you're right. I _wouldn't _care!" Neji shouted, again filled by a rage, a rage to hurt the pink haired mage until Natsu got what he, the genius of the Hyugas, meant. "I wouldn't care because I've barely made a bond with you! But don't you remember anything?! What I've yelled about at you earlier?! Don't you care about your _friends' _feelings?! How about when Igneel left you? Huh?! You thought '_Why?! Why _did Igneel leave me?' That's what your comrades are going to think when you die and **you **could've thought of a way to prevent it!"

"Why... Why would _you_ care?!" Natsu yelled back, tears threatning to fall.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, barely audible.

"Neji-nii-san..." Hinata simultaneously mumbled, knowing why he's thinking like that. "Neji-nii-san! That's enough! There's no need to go on!" Hinata yelled as she ran to her older cousin, hugging his waist from behind. "Please! You're scaring me, Neji-nii-san!"

Surprised by his younger cousin's actions, his fury in his eyes left, but Natsu's didn't waver. "Sorry, Hinata-sama. It's okay, I'm not going to be angry at you..." Neji soothed his crying cousin. _She's really creepy... She could get beaten by me, and she won't cry. But when I yell, she becomes scared and hugs me from behind... Why...? Hinata...?_

With a sniffle, Hinata let go and looked back at Neji, shy. "Sorry, nii-san if I embarrased you..."

"It's okay, Hinata-sama. But you should be more worried if you embarrased yourself." I smiled, knowing everyone was watching.

"How..." Natsu started. "How _dare _you?! Of all people... Not even GRAY brought up Igneel and _you_... You don't know what you're in for!" Natsu bellowed, charging for Neji.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata yelled.

"It's okay." Neji smiled as Natsu's fist mad contact with Neji's face.

"How's that, you perverted-"

"Natsu..." Gray interrupted. "The only pervert around here is me."

"Neji!" Tenten called, rushing forward to help her fallen comrade.

"Neji-nii-san! Why did you let him hit you? You could've-"

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Hinata-sama," Neji apologized, still smiling, but less than before, "But he was feeling much rage. He needed to let it out. If he kept it inside, he could've hurt his own comrades without knowing, like (no offense) Naruto."

"It's okay if you use me as an example Neji. Just... Don't make fun of me because of that damned curse." Naruto replied. While Naruto was speaking, Hinata turned a bright red, the blush disappearing as quickly as it came on. Unknown to Hinata, Tenten and Neji caught her blush, smiling quickly to each then standing up.

"Whatever. Let's go on the mission." Neji shrugged.

"Wh-What are you talking about, Neji-san?" Wendy asked, astonished. "I thought you wouldn't want to go on the mission anymore because Natsu hurt-"

"I know I shouldn't be talking now," Itachi interrupted, "But I'd like to go on the mission, too."

"I don't really care." Shikamaru added.

"I'm with Shikamaru," Chouji agreed, Ino nodding.

"I can't leave my _little sister._" Sakura additionally said, smirking and earning a few veins sticking out of Ino's forehead.

"I- I want to stay with Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, a noise barely audible.

"I'll stay with Sakura-chan!" Lee saluted, walking towards her, earning a punch to the head and a swollen up face.

"I'll go!" Naruto energetically offered.

"I don't mind, but if I'm needed, I'll go." Tenten added.

"At least one jounin should stay here," Kakashi said, earning a few nods.

"Why?" Natsu asked, suspicious.

"I know you're suspicious of me, Natsu, but you must hear me out. I've heard that there are threats to Fairy Tail from another guild named... Uh... Raven... Raven something, at least." Kakashi replied casually, trying to remember the anti-Fairy Tail guild.

"Why would Raven Tail want to ambush us?" Master Makarov asked, walking out of the guild while all guild members plaster another kind of shock on their face. Their faces used to be shocked, surprised, and sad, but now it's shock, surprise, and anger.

"Because..." Itachi answered, "They want to kill _you,_ Master Makarov."

"Why would-" Natsu started.

"Shut up. I'm not finished yet," Itachi interrupted in a rude tone. "They also want to kill.. Me."

I attempted at a cliffhanger... Well, R&R and I'll see you guys later! Any questions? PM me or review them and I'll reply them on the next chapter! Bye bye, then! ^_^


	4. Who's going on the mission?

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

_Hello everyone! I know my story isn't really focusing on Itachi (just like the way I don't focus in class, but oh well), but I'll make it focused on Itachi starting this chapter or the next. I don't really know, so please just bear with the story._

(3rd person omniscent)

"They... Want to kill Master?" Erza stuttered out, eyes bulging with shock and cold fury. Next to her is not a frightened Wendy, but a furious one.

"Wh- Why would they want Master Makarov?!" Wendy yelled, tears springing out of her cute brown eyes. "What did he do?! If anything, they should blame Laxus! He was the one who exposed them!"

At the sound of his name, Laxus stood up. "So... Little dragon slayer, you believe that _entire_ guild should come after _me_?" he calmly asked, a kind of scariness in his facial expression that instaneousley would make anyone terrified, and Wendy almost burst into tears again.

"So- Sorry, Laxus-san... It's just... Master is innocent! You were the one that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to rub it in, little Miss-Perfect..." Laxus replied, acting all snobby, sitting back down.

"Itachi-san, why would they want to kill you?" Sakura questioned, a fear in her eyes.

"This isn't my first time in Earthland, bakas." he replied in a monotone.

"It isn't?" Shikamaru asked, confused. "Then why'd you act like you knew nothing?"

"You idiot, I didn't act like I knew nothing. I just didn't talk." Itachi shrugged, acting as if this is all a casual talk.

"Why are you acting like it's a normal talk?!" Lucy outbursted, throwing her arms in the air, eyebrows crossed in frustration. "This is serious! This is death! And what's more, what about your family in you Konoha or whatever or wherever you live?! Don't you care-"

"What is there to care about?! _Whom_ is there to care about?! What do _you_ of all people know about me?! Even that pink haired dummy knows a bit where I'm coming from!" Itachi yelled, eyes wide and an undescribable amount of fury plastered on his face. He's glaring daggers at Lucy and panting heavily. "You... You know **NOTHING** about me!"

"Geez... Sorry..." Lucy muttered, crossing her arms and looking away, seeming like she doesn't care. But in the inside, she knows _exactly_ how he feels.

"Oi... I'm the one who should be apologizing..." Itachi spat in disgust of himself, bringing his problems to people who don't need them. _What's my problem...? Why... Why can't I control my feelings...?! I could control it even when Kisame made fun of Sasuke... Of my clan... Why not now?! _Itachi mind-scolded at himself. Apparently, his thoughts are sketched on his face, like the way a vignette clearly shows what is happening. Additionally, he brought his hands to his head as if he were going insane, and started to scream silently, everyone watching him with their undivided attention.

"Itachi... san?" Sakura carefully called out, soft and gentle as if she were speaking to a frightened child, which Itachi is seen with his current state.

Itachi seemed to have snapeed out of it and turned his head slowly towards her, eyes dilated. "Yes... Sakura...?"

"Are... Are you okay?" she gently inquired, truly concerned about the elder Uchiha.

He seemed to be taken aback by this question, surprised that she even cared. "Oh... Erm. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Good." Kakashi interrupted. "So, I've came to the conclusion that Naruto, Neji, Guy, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and Akamaru will go on the mission."

"Wait a minute! You can't just assign who's going on the mission with us-" Natsu yelled, interrupted by Master Makarov.

"Yes... Yes he can..."

"Wha... Why?! We're as-"

"No, Natsu. Listen to me. If you interrupt, I will deny you going on this mission. Got it?" Makarov asked, serious.

"Er... Yes, Master." Natsu half saluted, half agreed. Master Makarov nodded to his answer.

"These people are ninjas from the Hidden Village of Konoha. They are all either chuunin or jounin. Those are the top two ranks of ninja. To be honest... And I don't give out compliments like this, but they could fight Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane, and they'd get hurt. But the difference is their interpretations. They could get struck once by each of those people, and find a stratagy to defeat them, not one by one, but all together." Master expounded.

"Ergh... Isn't that a bit _too _powerful...?" Lucy stammered out. After taking all of this information in, no one could speak. Not even Laxus.

"Oh! To make it easier for Natsu to understand... If one of them, fights against Mira, Erza, Gildarts, and Laxus, they have a big chance of winning." Master Makarov added.

"N- No way..." Natsu whimpered/stuttered. "One against those four... And have a high chance of winning?"

Makarov nodded with his eyes closed, apparently proud to know people that strong, but disappointed, since the only one that could defeat them are at least two or more wizard saints."

"Liar!" Natsu cries, startling everyone, including himself. Makarov looks at him with a stern look that clearly states "I wish. But that's the way it is. There will always be someone stronger than you." Natsu hung his head, but no one knew that he was crying. Thinking... Just thinking on how Igneel left him... On how he tried so hard to become stronger... But Natsu didn't know that Neji, Hinata, and Itachi knew he was crying.

"Natsu... Right? The pink haired mage?" Hinata asked, her right index finger to her lower lip, trembling slightly.

He looked up at Hinata, wiped away his tears, and nodded with a grunt.

"W-Well... I know what you're going through. You're thinking on how helpless you feel, now knowing there are so many people who outbests you. Don't you?" she asked, knowing she was correct. Though Neji knew something along that line, he never realized it in such detail. neither did Itachi.

Natsu stared at Hinata with wide eyes, fear permanently stuck into his eyes. Tears threatning to fall.

"Though I didn't realize this in complete detail as Hinata, I understand you." Itachi seriously added, much different than his casual tone.

"I suppose I know what you feel, but never experienced it... I've only had a couple of defeats in my entire life..." Neji replied, looking down, recalling his fight with Hinata during the chuunin exams.

Unknown to anyone but Hinata and Natsu, she walked up to him. And gave him a hug. After feeling a bolt of shock shoot through up his body, he slowly hugged her back.

"It's okay..." Hinata cried gently. "I know how you're feeling. But that's why you have your friends."

"Th-Thanks you." Natsu cried, mush harder, holding onto Hinata tightly, starting to hurt her.

Though Neji doesn't and isn't enjoying the image, he knows how Hinata hugs always help people bring out their emotions, or soothe them.

"Master Makarov... If I may call you that?" Hinata called out, letting go of the pink haired mage who let go easily.

Master Makarov looked at her and nodded. "Of course. But please don't address me so curtly. Please, all of you, call me Master or Makarov. I don't mind both."

"Very well... Master. You overestimate us. Er, well... At least me. Yes, we do form plans very swiftly and it has a high chance of working. But if they, as in all of the people you mentioned, worked together. Then they could 100% defeat one of us." Hinata explained.

Master nodded, considered this claim and opened his mouth, to be interrupted by Neji.

"My younger cousin is correct. Even the greatest person in the world wouldn't be able to defeat you guys _if _you guys work together." Neji explained, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. He openied his ivory/silver colored eyes and looked straight at Natsu. "Do you know why I'm glaring at you?"

"Yeah, because I should thinka nd make a plan so I don't die and hurt people around me-"

"No. I mean yes. Well, partially... Another lesson. I didn't ask for _you _only to fight me. You could've asked for help. You need to try to get your advantages to win. I've never said you_ must_ fight me one on one. Have I? Also, you need to know that your nakama are willing to help you in any situation. Like the way Lucy was messing with Sakura, even though she knew Sakura's power."

"So, you wana fight again?" Natsu asked, grinning evilly.

"No." Neji bluntly replied, waving away the offer. He turned his back to Natsu and looked at Kakashi-sensei. "Who from Fairy Tail are we going to be accompanying?"

"That is not my decision. That is Master Makarov's decision."

"So, who's going on the mission, Master?" Erza asked, finally able to talk.

"Well, don't count me in!" Lisanna chirpped in. "I'm going on a mission with Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan." This earned a response from the smiling Mira and staright face Elfman.

"Me too! Team Shadow Gear already chose a job to go on tomorrow!" Levy exclaimed.

"I don't feel like doing anything," Laxus added in a monotone.

"I don't really care," Romeo said, shrugging it off. "I want to start going on missions by myself now."

"Hm... Well, I guess since it's an SS rank mission... Wendy! Gray! Erza! Natsu! Gajeel! And Lucy! You guys will accompany Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and the dog."Makarov ordered. Without his name heard and being called "the dog," Akamaru started barking.

"His name is Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, anger implanted in his eyes.

"Oh!" Master Makarov gasped slightly surprised. "Very well, Akamaru and Kiba, you and your comrades will protect my guild members?"

"Of course! We're all part of the same guild now." Kiba replied, as if that was the only answer he knew.

"That's right, Master. They're new, but they've became our nakama now." Mira informed the old master, who is losing his memory because of old age. She turned to the ninjas. "Don't feel like you _must _protect us. We could protect ourselves. And-"

"No. If we're going on a... SS Rank? Then you guys will need all the help you need." Sakura interrupted. "Besides, I'm a medical ninja. If you get injured, I could heal you on the spot. Can I go Kakashi-sensei? _Please?!_"

"Yeah, let her go. I'll stay here just in case something happens and I could heall while people fight." Ino added, just wanting to get rid of her younger senior.

"But, we won't have a stratagist!" Tenten just realized, bursting out.

"There's me..." Neji replied, sulking that Tenten still hasn't recognized his intelligence.

She looked at Neji with guilt and shock (in a comical manner), since this is her first time witnissing him sulking.

"It's okay, Neji. I know you'll be an exceptional stratigist!" Lee bursted with energy. Neji brightened up slightly by his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

"Well, I'll go with them, then." Kakashi-sensei said, summing up the conversation. "So, Hinata, Ino, Itachi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Yamato, and Sai are staying here."

"Hai!" They all saluted, more than content staying at the guild, learning about everyone. For not only safety's sake, but just for the sake of getting to know everyone else and start anew.

Well! That's that. Sorry it took a long time! I forgot my password... Heh heh... Well, just remember that is more likely the reasons why the chapter will come late. Gomenasai! Semeinasai! Well, R&R, and I'll try to make the story to fit in all (if not, most) of your expectation.


	5. Itachi's story Ft Sasuke Uchiha

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

_Hello everyone! I know... I didn't post for a long time... But... I'll reward you guys by making a __**really**__ long chapter. This literally took two-three days. I couldn't update because I hurt my ankle and I had to take care of it. I also have to study and soooo much more! Phew... Well, let's get started, shall we?_

* * *

"Yo!" Natsu shouted, walking through the guild's door two days later.

"Oi, Natsu! So, how much is Master going to take responsible of, considering not only you went on the mission, but so did Gray and Erza?" Macao asked, shouting from the other side of the room.

"Baka! We didn't destroy anything!" Erza yelled, grabbing Macao from the collar of his shirt.

"Wh- What?!" he exclaimed, extremely frightened of Erza's scary demeanor. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Natsu beamed.

"Yeah, he's right. We didn't destory anything." Gray added.

"But you almost messed up our part, Gray..." Kakashi-sensei said, popping up behind the stripper.

"I told you not to speak of it!" Gray yelled in a comical fashion, holding up a fist.

Kakashi took a step back and put his hands in front of him. "Calm down, Gray. You were just hasty..."

"I WAS NOT HASTY!" Gray shouted.

"Hahahahaha! You idiot!" Natsu teased. Gray suddenly got into a fight with Natsu and now, they're shoouting insults at each other. The remaining ninjas are trickling inside, Sakura talking with Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Naruto attempting to talk to Sakura, but failing, listening to the light-hearted conversation.

As everyone was coming in the guild, Makarov jumped off of his balcony and landed on the continuous quarrel between the two opposite mages.

"So... What did you destroy?" Makarov sighed.

"Nothing." Natsu beamed proudly, Gray nodded in agreement.

Makarov's eyes bulged wide open. "Nani?!"

"We didn't destroy... A lot... Only a building! I think it was a library..." Erza informed the master, still thinking.

"You're- You're **kidding**, right?!" Master Makarov esclaimed, shalking with excitement. "Well, let's throw a party! Not to only welcome our new guild members, but to celebrate the destruction of only one building!" Makarov exclaimed.

"But you were still hasty, Gray!" Kakashi pointed out, still trying to get on Gray's nerves, which are working.

"Will you shut up, old man! I get it!" Gray comically yelled.

"Gray. If he says you're hasty, you should listen. Hastiness could be the reason of your death, you know. It could also be the reason of your friends' death." Makarov ordered. "Everyone who went on the mission, come into the back room."

"What's going on? Why is it only them? Is it all of the shinobi, too?" everyone mumbled, wondering was going on.

"Oh, yeah. All of the shinobi is coming in, too. I think you guys would like to know why not only I am targeted, but why your... nakama is also targeted by Raven Tail." Master Makarov added.

"Hai..." Ino stuttered, walking to the back room slowly. "Talk to you soon, Levi-chan!"

"Ha- Hai, Ino-chan." Levi replied, waving to her new friend. When they left the main room, it was quiet for a moment. Then chatter was spread quickly on their new friends.

"Did you know Ino-chan was so booksmart, even though she's a florist?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, I heard when she graduated the Academy, she was the top female scorer!" Lucy gossipped.

"Then what about Tenten or Sakura?" Laki asked, joining the conversation.

"I heard that Tenten is 17. So is Lee and Neji. The rest of them are 16." Wakaba added, walking by. After hearing this, Lucy had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"So what you're saying, is that mysterious guy is available?" Lucy inquired, scaring Wakaba greatly.

"M- Maybe..." Wakaba stuttered.

"Heheh..." Lucy evilly grinned, walking towards the back room. Little did the blonde, female mage knows that Neji didn't go into the back room yet, but was outside listening to her conversation. _Oh shit... What the hell is wrong with girls...? _he thought to himself as he entered the room.

"So, Neji..." Tenten cooed, teasing her blushing friend while poking him. "What about her? She seems real _fine_. Don't you think so? C'mon, don't be so-"

"Tenten?" Neji interuppted clamly.

"Yes, Neji?" she innocently replied.

"Will you be quiet about the girls?!" he shouted, trying to get away from the two bunned kunoichi who was giggling and she called out, "I was only joking, Neji! One, because you're never going to like anyone, so you're technically mine-"

"Yours?!" he spurt, turning really **really **red.

"Yeah, and Lee's and Guy-sensei's. We made up that decision. They didn't tell you?" Tenten inquired. Neji shook his head. She rounded on them. "You bakas! Why do you always forget everything?! Argh! Is that why you guys always make me the messenger?"

"H- Hai, Tenten... We're just drowned in our hotbloodness of youth!" Lee replied, fire in his eyes.

"You baka!" Tenten rounded on them, scaring both Lee and Guy-sensei, both crouching in fear of the weapon user kunoichi.

"Heheh..." Lucy evilly devised in her head, touching her corresponding fingers together.

"Eerrrrugghhh!" Neji shivered head to toe, glancing at Lucy's devilish expression.

"Heh... Do you want to be hers, or ours?" Tenten asked, smirking at her shivering friend.

"Erm... May I get back to you on that?" he asked, forehead turning blue.

"Well, if you choose us, then-"

"Well, let's get this started," Makarov interrupted Lee. "You Konoha folks want to know why Itachi is targeted by Raven Tail, am I right?"

About 10 heads nodded. Some just grunted and crossed their arms.

"I'll take that as a yes, okay? Anyways, I thought that Itachi would like to explain his reason of being targeted."

"Uh... Do I have to?" he asked, sounding childish, but looking hurt.

"Erm, if you want me to go into **full** detail, then sure." Makarov started. "Your friend, Itachi-"

"No!" Itachi panicked. "I'll... I'll do it..."

"Well, then _start _already!" Naruto whined, earning a stern and horrifying glare from a pink-headed kunoichi. Naruto crouched in fear and muttered, "Gomenasai," earning a few chuckles from Ino, Sai, and Kakashi.

"Sure, whatever." Itachi mumbled. "Anyways, let's start with the story. I hope you guys don't like detailed stories, for I will **not** go into further detail in what I already am."

"Well, stop with the intro, just start!" a hasty Naruto yelled.

"Whatever, baka. Anyways. I'll add another character to the story. It's nonetheless, my little brother, Sasuke. And I don't want any interruptions either, for I will stop telling the story and only tell you one at a time when I deem it necessary," Itachi warned, looking at Lee and Naruto's angry form. "I shall continnue. Anyways, my little brother also traveled to Earthland with Sasuke and I. To tell you the truth, I didn't know how or why we got transported, but we did. And I ended in front of Raven Tail. Raven Tail told me their dreams... Oh, how they dreamed of taking down Fairy Tail. They told me how nasty each and every one of you was. I still can't believe it was you guys... I could possibly believe the one for Natsu, Laxus, and Gildarts. Mirajane is another possibility, for I have also read that book-"

"Really?! You read that book, too?!" Natsu interrupted, Itachi responded by taking a sharp breath in.

"I told you not to interrupt me..." Itachi told Natsu.

"You pink-haired baka!" Naruto shouted. "Now, we don't even know why Itachi or Sasuke-"

"And by the way Itachi, how's your little brother? He must've grown so much now..." Makarov chuckled. "He was such a cute, little, six year old boy."

"Sasuke... He left the village... And vowed to destroy Konoha..." Itachi replied, shocking everyone. _Apparently when I was walking around town, the shinobi told the guild members about our past... Shimete... _Itachi thought to himself.

"No w-way..." Sakura stuttered, starting to cry while clutching her chest, right over where her heart is. Hinata rushed to her side and gave her a hug. Sakura started to yell. "WHAT HAPPENED, SASUKE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I know, I want to know... Why...? We were all willing to die for him... Just to bring him back... Maybe that's why..." a tearing Naruto said.

"What are you on about, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, not wanting to feel insuperior in intelligence.

"We... We said we'd die for him... Remember with that cursing lady and fatso? And that six armed guy? Maybe... Since we said we'd die for him... He's going to kill us... And everyone of the village..." Naruto expounded, sniffing at times.

"No... Why haven't I thought of it sooner?!" Itachi yelled, eyes wide open, fury implanted all over his face.

"What is it, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked, her crying being subdued.

"I... killed my clan..." he said.

"We know," Neji told him. Tenten and everyone else nodded.

"Why?! Aren't they your family or something?!" Natsu roared, veins sticking out of his forehead. "What kind of _monster_-"

"I did it to save everyone..." Itachi spat in disgust, no one knowing to whom he directed the venoumous voice to. "Well, everyone in the village, that is..."

Everyone's eyes widen. "Everyone... In the village?" Kakashi asked, bewildered. "B-But you killed... You're a serial killer! How could _you ever _do such a thing to save-"

"Notice Kakashi... How I was able to kill my parents. Notice how I was able to kill my master. **Notice **how I was able to kill _all_ of my friends, family members, co-workers, and even my lover... But..."

"But what, teme?" Naruto asked with a venemous tone that made everyone flinch. Well, everyone besides Itachi and Makarov.

"Well... _Dobe._" Itachi smirked, making Naruto start fume. "Realize... How I could let my little brother... Live..."

"W-What?!" Yamato stuttered, obviously startled. "Is this correct..? Kakashi-san?"

"... I don't know..." Kakashi finally answered after a moment of silence. "I was told that Sasuke was training when you murdered evryone then when he got back, he only saw a glimpse of you leave. He was somehow carried to the hospital afterwards and was told of the news of his clan's murder. Am I correct, Itachi?"

"Well, partially. Anyways, that story will be saved for later. To get back to the story. Shall I continue or will someone else interrupt me?" he rose an eyebrow to the pink-haired mage.

"Er, I'll stop interrupting..." Natsu told Itachi, a bit embarrased, earning a few grins from his guild members.

"And Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Wendy. If you also interrupt me, I will stop my tale. Do I make myself clear?"

"H-Hai." they replied, a bit startled by his calm yet commanding voice.

"Very well. Same goes for you shinobi. If you have to put anyone in a genjutsu if they're about to talk, then do so... That is _if _you'd want to hear Sasuke and mine's first adventure out of Konoha." Itachi told them with a sigh. "Well... I think I was up to the part when we appeared in front of Raven Tail. I didn't know what was going on, so I told Sasuke to hide behind a pile of garbage. He reluctantly agreed, which was better than usual. So I knocked on Raven Tail's door and a man opened up the door for me. Before I even got to say hello, as a normal guest should, the man asked me if I hated Fairy Tail. I inquired on what was a Fairy Tail and he slammed the door in my face. When I went to look for Sasuke, I found a red head wrapping him in her hair. Sasuke kept yelling, 'It burns! Help me, Itachi! But don't get too close to her hair. It burns!'" Itachi sighed, then continued on. "I learned her name was... I forgot... I think it was Flare...?"

"Yeah... She showed a lot of her body, right?" Lucy asked, not realizing that Itachi turned a bit red.

"Er... Yeah. She showed a lot of her... skin," he choked. Makarov ave a little chuckle. Itachi quickly recovered to his normal, composed self. "Well, I then defeated her with Amaterasu. I knocked her out for a while though, I just learned how to use it without straining too much of my energy. That's when that guy showed up. The iron dragon slayer. Um... Gajeel Redfox, was it?"

"Yup!" Gajeel yelped outside the door.

"Gajeel... I'm going to get you after this meeting. GET OUT!" Master yelled in a comical manner, turning red.

"Calm down, Master. My students do that to me, too. And when they do..." Kakashi told Master, having a scary gleam in his eyes.

"What are you talking... Hell NO! You're _not_ doing **that**!" Naruto yelled.

It took Sakura minute to realize what they were talking about. "Wha...? No... Kakashi-sensei...If you _dare_..." she threatened him, her hands turning into fists.

"C-Calm down you guys..." Kakashi told them, trying to save himself without having to use Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked, terribly confused. Everyone else nodded.

"Umm... It's only something the _original_ Team 7 knows... It's a bit... Uhh...?" Kakashi started, trying to find another word besides 'perverted' or 'creepy.'

"Well, I'll ask what's going on later. I'll continue with my story." Itachi said, Kakashi silently thanking Itachi. "Well, Gajeel helped resuce me. When he told me what's going on, I was highly confused, since he told me that he was actually somewhere else. He told me that he was actually a trap for anyone who tried to spy on Raven Tail. I guess he was a double agent? But anyways, his illusion/projection showed me to Fairy Tail where Sasuke and I rested for a couple of days. They showed much kindness and one day, the portal that brought me to Earthland, brought me back to Konoha, a few days before I was due to kill my clan. Which was weird, since one week here, is equivalent to a few years back there in Konoha."

"So... When we get back, we'll probably be...?" Guy asked, not wanting to be older than he already is.

"I don't know... 40 years or so?" Itachi guessed, still keeping his monotone face.

"So when we get back... I wonder how old Tsunade-oba-chan will be..." Naruto thought, trying to stifle back a loud cackle.

"Wait, so when we get back, how old will _we _be?" Neji asked.

"About early 30's. Anyways, we could always alter our looks, so I really couldn't care." Shikamaru replied to Naji.

There was a long silence before Sakura questioned, "What if we stay _here._ Without going back...?"

Well, there's another attempt at a cliffhanger. I forgot about my password... Again... I'm really stupid... Well, just bear with it and I'll do my best to remember.


End file.
